You've Got Promise, Kid!
by Maetch
Summary: Shego seems to be taking an interest in her new cellmate, a young blonde by the name of Camille. A greatly revised and expanded version of my first KP story.
1. Chapter 1

**_You've Got Promise, Kid!_** (revised)

A Kim Possible fanfic.

Notes:

Having seen the episode "Fashion Victim", I took the time to revise this fanfic in response to several new details, as well as expand and improve on the narrative somewhat. It's a two-parter now!

I deleted the old version, though. To those who reviewed the original: Thanks! Drop a line on this one, if you can (non-flaming, of course).

I'll admit, Shego isn't as tough-hearted in this story as she is in the show, but I just want to make it clear that this is my interpretation of her character.

I don't own Kim... or Shego... or Camille... I don't own anything or anyone from the show, okay?

--------------------

_State prison..._

"Alright cutie, now march." Came the guard's order to his prisoner, a blonde and very skinny female, as he poked her with his baton.

"Hey, like, watch where you put that!" She complained.

"Just go." He restated. And with that, the two of them began their walk down the hallway. As the two of them walked, the other inmates took notice of the girl.

She was a newcomer to the state prison, having been sentenced to prison for her recent excursion into a criminal lifestyle. Granted, she earned her spot in the clink, but it's not like she planned for this to happen.

Of course, the best laid plans of mice and men often screwed up in the end.

And that's what happened to Camille Leon, once the biggest thing to grace Hollywood, now reduced to just another former actress gone bad. Getting denied of her inheritance by her father was bad enough, but this took the cake. Eventually, the two of them stopped walking just long enough for the guard to open a cell door. Not bothering to wait for his order, Camille walked through the opening. A second later, the door slammed shut as Camille spoke again.

"I don't deserve to be treated like this." Camille shouted to him. "Do you know who I am? I'm-"

"Camille Leon." The guard cut her off. "Hollywood has-been, and criminal never-was."

"What about my cat?!" Camille panicked.

"We sent her back to your father. Don't worry about your cat." The guard answered. "Right now, you've got your own problems, especially with your new cellmate." And, with that, he turned the corner and was gone.

With a moan, Camille collapsed onto the floor. She couldn't bear the thought of her precious Debutante being stuck with her father. And now, she was behind bars, no thanks to that Possible girl. Truly, she had hit rock bottom.

"Man, this sucks!" Camille groaned. "If it wasn't for that girl, I'd... I'd..."

"You've got no one to blame but yourself, kid." Came a voice, female and calm in nature. At that, Camille lifted her head and looked around.

"Who- who's there?" The young girl asked. Unfettered, the voice continued.

"You underestimated her, and you paid the price. That's just how life works." Trailing the voice, Camille noticed a lone figure in the corner of her cell, leaning against the wall.

She was a tall woman, with jet-black hair and eyes to match. Her face was quite alluring, though with a small tint of greenish shading to it. Her outfit was an all-too-familiar orange prison uniform, and she was wearing what looked like a pair of gray metallic gloves. Camille looked at her for a moment, as if she knew her from somewhere before, before she began to speak

"So, you, like, must be my cellmate." Camille said.

"Looks like I am now." The woman sarcastically replied.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Camille asked, trying to remember her face. She had never met this woman before, and yet, she felt that she had seen her from somewhere. What was her name? Sheik? Strago?

"My name's not important." Came the woman's only response. Apparently, she couldn't care less about the young blonde.

"Wait, could you be Shego?" Camille suddenly spoke in realization. "Are you, like, THE Shego?" The woman, however, remained silent. "The infamous mercenary, Shego? You? My cellmate?" Camille absentmindedly continued to press the topic. With a sigh, the woman spoke in annoyance.

"I guess that's what people call me." She said.

"Oh, my gawd! I, like, can't believe it!" Camille said with a squeal of joy. She was almost giddy at this point. "I'm actually sharing a cell with THE Shego! This is so... "

"If you finish that sentence, you'll regret it." Shego snapped at the youth. Camille immediately shut up at that. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Sorry." Camille apologized. "It's just that, I never expected to meet YOU, of all people, and in prison, to boot."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect you to be such a chatterbox." Shego quipped. "Honestly, what's with all this Valley Girl-speak?"

"Well, that's just how I, like, talk." Camille retorted, leading Shego to glare at her.

"Y'know, my last cellmate wouldn't shut up. Unless you want to see what I did to her, you'd best not try my nerves." Shego warned, remembering what happened when her last cellmate, Adrena Lynn, yelled out one "Frrr-eaky!" too many. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty for the wannabe daredevil, who ended up leaving Shego's cell on a stretcher.

"Sorry." Camille apologized. "Anyway, my name's Camille."

"I know. I heard the guard." Shego muttered. After a long moment of silence, Shego spoke again. "So, what're you in for?"

"Huh? Oh!" Camille was taken aback that Shego was asking her a question. "Robbery."

"Just robbery?" Shego smirked. "Pretty pathetic reason for you to get locked up with me."

"Well, they said it was on account of my 'talents'." Camille awkwardly said.

"Really? Well, what exactly are your 'talents', anyway?" Shego asked in an unconvinced tone. Deciding to prove her point, Camille mentally visualized herself as the person she was talking to at the moment. A second later, an exact duplicate of Shego stood where Camille once was, right down to the orange jumpsuit.

"Whoa!" Shego said in response to Camille's transformation. Granted, she was surprised, if only for a brief moment.

"Whaddya think? Impressed?" Camille asked in Shego's voice.

"Not really." Shego calmly replied, though Shego-Camille was unconvinced.

"The almighty Shego? Surprised?" Shego-Camille smirked.

"Okay, I was. I'm only human, after all." Shego snapped back. "Just don't be pushing your luck with me. I've wiped the floor with people three times your body weight!" she added, noticing how notoriously skinny she was.

"Fair enough." Camille shrugged as she assumed her original form again.

"At least you can still use your powers." Shego replied with a sigh.

"Well, what about yours? Can't you, like, just bust out of here with those freaky green... uh... things?" Camille asked, not quite articulate enough to find a good word to describe Shego's powers.

"Hmmm… good idea." Shego sarcastically answered. "Perhaps it would have been a novel idea, if the cops didn't already know to EXPECT it!" She finished with a loud shout before pointing to her gloves. "These gloves are designed to neutralize my plasma flares, and they're tightened and locked around my wrists, so I can't take them off." Camille was surprised at Shego's angry response.

"Sorry..." she meekly said.

"Don't be." Shego nodded. "It's just that my breakout last week got screwed up, no thanks to that pig-headed cousin of my employer's." She bitterly said, remembering how Motor Ed busted her out of prison just so she could dress up as "an accessory", as he called her.

"But, they caught YOU? You're, like, the greatest mercenary ever!" Camille exclaimed. If there was anything Camille wasn't, it was quiet.

"No one's infallible, kid." The green-hued merc replied. "I've been in prisons before. Usually, I'm in and out of the joint in a week." Shego said with a smirk. "It helps to have a few contacts waiting in the wings."

"So, like, how'd you get here?" Camille asked.

"Boy, are you inquisitive." Shego spoke in response. "Perhaps I should ask the same thing about you."

"Well..." Camille tried to answer. She wasn't expecting to be asked about her life. "It's kind of a long story. Perhaps you've, like, read my autobiography?"

"Hey, I've been in here for a while." Shego flippantly said. "It's kinda hard to keep up with the world at large from a prison cell. Please, indulge me."

"Okay..." Camille started as she sat down on the floor. "It was about six months ago. Back then, I was, like, the hottest thing in Hollywood since Jimmy Blamhammer. I had fame from my movie roles, fortune from my status as a heiress."

"Heiress to what?" Shego asked

"The Leon Kitty Krunchy cat food fortune." replied Camille. "I, like, had it all. At least, I did."

"We had just finished shooting for one of my films." The shapeshifter continued. "I was walking down the street when I decided to go on a shopping binge. Clothes, shoes, plastic surgery, I had spent, like, $500,000 on that binge. The problem was, when I paid, it was with my daddy's credit card. I had taken it from his wallet because I couldn't find any of mine. Needless to say, he was angry when he got the bill a week later."

"Whoa, hold up." Shego spoke in disbelief. "You turned to crime because of a _credit card bill_?!"

"As if! I'm not finished!" Camille complained. "Anyway, he said that, as punishment, I would have to pay him back for the card. Well, needless to say, I was, like, desperate to pay it off and get back on daddy's good side. It was then that I saw a TV report about you trying to steal some kind of diamond pinky-ring, or something like that. When I saw you, I thought you were, like, sooo awesome, fighting that Kim Possible girl and all, so..."

"Hey, slow down." Shego suddenly said. "First of all, I'm flattered that you're a fan..."

"Correction: THE fan!" Camille beamed. "I've been, like, your number one fan for years!" Shego was quite surprised at this.

"Well, that explains a lot!" Shego said in amusement, remembering how excited Camille was when they first met. "But, anyway, what's this all got to do with now?"

"Well, I, like, figured that if you could pull off a theft, then so could I. So, that night, I had broken into the studio that we were filming my movie at. I was gonna make off with some of the money from the studio vault. But, it... it didn't end very well." Camille finished, her head bowed in shame.

"You got caught?" Shego asked. Camille sadly nodded as she spoke again.

"Daddy was so furious when he found out that I was in prison for theft that he cut me out of his fortune for good. When I, like, got out of prison three months later, I was all ruined. My movie roles were cut, my credit cards cancelled. All I had left was my precious Debutante." Camille said as she pulled out a picture, letting Shego take a look.

"A hairless cat?" Shego raised an eyebrow at the photo.

"It's a Sphinx." Camille replied. "What, you don't like?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've had enough experiences with hairless animals to last me a lifetime." Shego grimaced, knowing about Kim's lousy little mole-rat all too well.

"Anyway," Camille continued. "The thing was, when I was trying to rob the studio, I came to realize that I actually enjoyed doing it."

"You... enjoyed the robbery?" Shego asked skeptically.

"I was enjoying being able to actually do something I wanted, instead of acting all dependant on daddy." Camille explained with a smile. "No 'Camille, you can't buy that' or 'Camille, that's not in the script'. I was just free to be me. And just like Botox treatments, I wanted more. After all, after my prison stint, I had, like, nothing left to lose."

"Hmph..." Shego shrugged. "Desire for independence, huh? I can see where you're comin' from with that."

"When I, like, started out, I knew I needed an edge, so I turned to my acting skills for inspiration." Camille continued. "Between my acting and some disguises I had stitched together out of old movie costumes, I pulled off a few decent heists. But I always had to carry the outfits with me, and they were, like, so hard to lug everywhere. It was then that I heard of... uh, um." Camille stuttered, trying to remember the word. "Nanomorphing!"

"What's that?" Shego asked, now genuinely curious as to Camille's plight.

"Apparently, some plastic surgeon had, like, created some kind of high-tech skin treatment. Lots of words I couldn't pronounce, but what I did understand was that I could alter my appearance at will. Poor guy got his doctor's license revoked for such a concept, but he was willing to let me be a free volunteer." Camille explained "A few days later, I was a new woman. I could be, like, ANY woman, or any man for that matter. Tall, short, young, old, any color, any size, any outfit, didn't matter. I could mimic anybody. And with my acting skills, it was flawless."

"Any outfit?" Shego looked at her. "So, does that mean, you"re always naked?" she said with a teasing grin.

"Actually, yes. Assuming I'm, like, not wearing something over me, like this gaudy prison suit." Camille answered.

"Hmh... Makes sense." Shego shrugged.

"Anyway, my star was rising. For a while, it seemed like things were finally looking up again. I was pulling off crimes, disguising myself as other, more successful celebrities, leaving the real ones with the blame. It seemed like I would finally be the star I once was all over again." Camille proclaimed. "And then, SHE showed up." she added with a sneer.

"Kim Possible, right?" Shego mumbled at the thought of her longtime rival.

"Thanks to Kim Possible, I got caught, and I lost everything again. But that wasn't the worst part." Camille said, looking as if she was ready to cry. "I called daddy when I got here, seeing how it was my one phone call. I tried to get him to send me some bail money, and you know what he said?"

"What?" Shego quietly asked.

"He said to me, 'I have no daughter' and hung up." Camille finished, before breaking into tears.

"Ouch!" was Shego's only reply as she stood up. "I feel for ya, kid. Heck, my life before becoming a merc wasn't exactly a bowl of cherries either."

"Well, what was it like?" Camille asked.

"Actually..." Shego said as she started thinking about her past. She thought about the meteor that struck her and her four brothers and turned them into superpowered heroes. The years spent putting up with their overbearing personalities as they protected Go City (granted, she tolerated the Wego twins, but Hego and Mego were another matter). The fateful day when she left her brothers to pursue her own goals.

And now she was a mercenary. Knowing she couldn't hold any other job, she made a career out of the only thing she knew how to do: to fight. If anyone asked her about her reasons, she'd just claim that she wanted to be the baddie. However, that wasn't really the whole truth. Her true motives were far more personal. Too personal for even Camille to understand.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Shego simply said.

"Really?" Camille asked.

"Yes, and if you push it..." Shego threatened.

"Point taken." Camille replied. Shego, however, looked at her and smiled.

"You know what, kid? I like you." Shego stated. "With a bit more practice, you could become quite the mercenary."

"Mercenary?" Camille asked.

"Hired hand, soldier of fortune, et cetera..." Shego explained. "Think about it! You get to travel, put your talents to real use, and get paid for it."

"Wow!" Camille exclaimed. "Sounds pretty good."

"Tell you what." Shego said as she turned to Camille. "If I ever manage to get out of here, I'll bust you out with me."

"Really?" Camille asked in shock. "You'd, like, do that for me?"

"You're the first cellmate I've had that I could tolerate for more than five minutes, so you've got that goin' for you." Shego smirked before asking. "Tell me, how good are you at pickpocketing?"

At that, Camille seemed a bit uneasy.

--------------------

_A few nights later…_

"Alright, lights out!" came the guard's shout as he walked down the halls. In his pocket sat a large metallic key, cylindrical in shape.

"You see that metal thing sticking out of his side pocket?" Shego whispered as the guard came their way.

"Yeah." Camille replied.

"Now, just like we planned it." The merc said.

As the guard walked by the ladies' cell, he failed to notice a tiny hand reaching through the bars. As quick as a wink, the tiny hand pulled the metal key out of the guard's pocket and passed it to Shego. One second and two unlocked latches later, the hand put the key back into the guard's pocket, all without him even noticing. Within the cell, the two women silently congratulated themselves.

"It worked." grinned Camille as she adjusted her hand size back to its' normal shape. "I didn't think I could do that."

"Like I said." Shego said as she removed the restraining gloves from her hands (unlocked thanks to the key they borrowed). "You've got promise, kid."

Before the conversation could continue further, a sudden explosion went off, and the outside wall of the cell suddenly blew inward. As the alarms went off, Shego quickly fired up her palms into plasma flares and blasted away the rubble, revealing a rope ladder.

"C'mon, kid! Let's go!" Shego shouted as she walked towards the opening.

Camille was just about to follow when the guard suddenly reached into the cell and grabbed her from behind, restraining her from moving.

"Shego, HELP!" the shapeshifter pleaded.

"Damn!" Shego swore. She wanted to help her out, but she couldn't sacrifice her own chance for freedom, especially seeing as how fate gave it to her. Waving towards Camille, Shego grabbed the ladder and was flown away from the prison via a black helicopter (which Shego recognized as one of those owned by Senor Senior Sr.) As she looked back, she heard Drakken's all-too-familiar voice shouting over the chopper.

"_What are you doing?! She's just the sidekick! I'M the one you want!_"

_Drakken! _ Shego thought to herself. _Well, he'll have to wait his turn. _ Tuning her head back to the cell, she saw Camille struggling with the guards.

"I'll be back for you as soon as I can!" Shego shouted over the noise. "Just hang in there!" And with that, Shego disappeared over the horizon, much to Camille's disappointment.

"SHEGO!!!" Camille gave off one final yell before a guard hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Weeks later, at a shady island retreat..._

As an inconspicuous boat pulled up to the dock, a green-suited figure stood on the deck, a knapsack at her side, her face plastered in anger. Once the boat stopped, the figure walked off the ship, down a nearby path, and up the steps towards a large building. Outside, a bouncer stood at attention.

"Welcome to the Bermuda Triangle!" the bouncer said. "Your name?"

"Shego." the woman replied. After a moment of checking his clipboard, the bouncer nodded in approval and stood aside, letting her in.

This was the Bermuda Triangle Club, an out-of-the-way dive that served as a hot spot for some of the worst villains from around the world. The Club prided itself on its animosity, allowing all sorts of wicked deals to be made in secret, without fear of interference. As Shego made her way across the main hall, she gave nods towards some of the familiar faces at the tables, eventually stopping at one specific table. A lone woman sat patiently, a red-haired woman in shades wearing an equally red suit with a notoriously short mini-skirt.

"Hello, Penelope." Shego greeted.

"You better have a good reason for dragging me all the way out here, Shego." Penelope spoke impatiently. "You know I've got business elsewhere."

"Sorry, but it's Guild business." Shego replied. With a sigh, Penelope got up from her seat and walked through a door, with Shego following. After a while, the two women entered a room, where a notoriously heavyset man sat on a beanbag chair.

"Hello, Miss Penelope." came the deep voice of "Big Daddy" Brotherson, the owner of the Club, and one of the criminal underworld's number one information brokers. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Lay off, Brotherson! You know as well as I do that you're just the front man for the _true_ Boss!" Penelope threatened. "Shego and I need to talk business in private, and we have no time for your games, so let us through!"

Not very many people were allowed to speak to Brotherson like that and remain intact, but Penelope was a rare exception, as the fat man gazed at his bodyguards and nodded. A moment later, they had moved, allowing the two women to enter into a lone, empty room. This was the meeting place for the Mercenaries Guild, a specialized union consisting of some of the world's finest soldiers of fortune. Normally, this room was reserved for their union meetings, but today, it was empty.

"So, Shego," Penelope began as she took a seat. "How's Drakken workin' ya? Last I heard, you left him in prison for some alone time."

"Yeah." Shego answered as she sat as well. "Between two different breakouts by two different criminals, I figured I'd take some time to cool my heels. Besides, there was this spa in Greece that I heard good things about, so..." she finished with a shrug.

"But, Drakken's out now." Penelope replied.

"Oh, don't go there." Shego scowled. "I come back to him, curious as to who busted him out, only to find that he's got some kinda alien replacing me!"

"Alien?" Penelope raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, flying saucers and all that." Shego grunted. "You believe that?"

"I can believe a lot of things." Penelope said, an evil grin creeping across her face.

"Anyway, I was gonna break him out once my vacation ended, but he goes and blames ME for not getting him out sooner, then tells me to take a hike. Needless to say, I was furious!" Shego continued. "I got rid of the freak, went back to the spa. After a couple more days, I head back, and find Drakken on the shoreline of his island lair, gazing at the rubble. I tell him that I'd be willing to let it slide, IF he agreed never to pull that sort of thing again!"

"Hmph." Penelope grunted. "Should've left him, that moron."

"Yeah, well, he wanted five years of me, so I'm giving him five years." Shego explained. "It's just one more year at this point, but I've never walked from an employer before, and I've got a reputation to uphold. Besides," she added with a grin. "He's actually a pretty good boss."

"HIM?!"

"Yeah. So long as he knows not to cross my personal boundaries, I get along with him quite well." Shego finished.

"Okay..." Penelope said in disbelief. "But, let's change the subject. Why'd you want to see me?"

"Because I want to see about getting a new merc recruited." Shego answered as she reached into her knapsack and pulled out a series of records. Taking them, Penelope looked through them in interest, muttering at the key spots.

"Camille Leon... actress... former heiress to the Leon Kitty Krunchy cat food fortune..." Penelope looked at Shego in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? We've got no use for wannabes!"

"Keep reading." Shego said. "It took hours to get a hold of those credentials." Sighing, Penelope continued reading.

"First theft, six months ago... attempted robbery of studio vault... multiple thefts... attempted framing of celebrities... shapeshifter, capable of altering appearence at will... hmmmm." Penelope looked again, then returned her gaze to Shego.

"You want ME" she asked. "To arrange to get an official contract for her?"

"Well, yes!" Shego said.

"You know how close I am to throwing you out right now?" Penelope threatened. "She's a bubble-head! I've seen her in those TV shows, and she's about the most conceited brat around! Powers or no, you can forget it."

"I'll admit, she is conceited." Shego replied. "But she's got the merc's drive."

"Drive?" Penelope asked.

"She's the type of person who, once set on a goal, will do anything it takes to succeed." Shego explained. "I should know. I was like her once. Anyway, all she needs is a push in the right direction. I can provide the push, I just need you to provide the contract."

"I don't know..." Penelope said hesitantly.

"Come on, Penelope." Shego suddenly said, as if addressing a friend. "You and me go back a long ways. Heck, you gave me my start to begin with. All I'm asking is that you give her a chance." With a grin, Shego came face to face with Penelope. "Whaddya say?"

"Hmmmmm..." Penelope thought. "I'll... have to take it up with the Boss. She's the one who decides this stuff, not me. I'm just her number two girl."

"You do that!" Shego grinned. "And tell her I said thanks!" Penelope only nodded in disbelief at this.

--------------------

_A few days later, back at the prison..._

"This isn't fair!" Camille complained from the bunk of her new cell. She was moved on account of the old cell needing repair. "She said she'd bust me out. She said we were friends."

"You're still expecting her to bust you out?" A nearby guard taunted as he walked by her cell. "Well, she won't get far. Besides, you're not getting out for anything." he added as he walked away, leaving Camille to bow he head in defeat.

Suddenly, a small package flew through the barred window. Camille took notice and opened it up, but raised an eyebrow when she saw what was inside. A small facemask, as well as a note. It said: _Put this on right now._

At first, Camille was confused to what it all meant. Her answer came a second later as a gas bomb landed in her cell and went off. Quickly applying the mask, Camille realized that it was sleeping gas. As the gas knocked in the cell block out and put them to sleep, Camille noticed that there was also a key attached to the back of the card. Removing it, Camille saw more writing on the back.

_This key will unlock your cell. I gave you a push, now it's up to you to take it. If you succeed in escaping, meet me outside the Cow 'N Chow three miles away. Good luck, kid! S. G._

_S. G.? Shego?_ Camille wondered. Deciding to put it behind her for now, Camille unlocked her cell door and ran out into the hall. Looking down at herself, Camille realized that she was still wearing the prison uniform.

"Gotta ditch this!" Camille said as she ran back into the cell and removed the uniform. With nothing left on her to impede her shapeshifting abilities, Camille morphed a guard uniform onto herself and altered her face into a more stern-looking appearence. Hiding the uniform under her bunk, Camille walked back out into the hall, took an I.D. key card from one of the sleeping guards, and left the block.

--------------------

_Outside the Cow 'N Chow..._

Behind a series of bushes, Shego sat behind the wheel of her hovercar (on loan from Drakken), patiently waiting for her pickup while enjoying a Cowburger for herself. Although Shego prided herself on her figure, she wasn't above a fast-food splurge every now and then.

"C'mon, kid..." Shego muttered, as she took a bite out of a burger. "Don't let me down. Your chances are all riding on this." For a while, Shego just sat there, eating her burger and trying to stay calm.

"She'll make it!" the merc told herself. "She can get out of there just fine! I know she can!" After a moment, however, Shego sighed in defeat and started up the hovercar.

"You know what they say..." Shego growled as she flew the car towards the prison, finishing off her burger along the way. "The best laid plans..."

--------------------

_Back outside the prison..._

Camille had walked through the entire prison and was just making her way through the courtyard.

_Almost there..._ Camille happily thought.

"Hold it!" came the voice of another guard. "Where you goin'?"

"Uhhhhh..." Camille moaned.

"Let's see your card." he said as he grabbed Camille's stolen I.D. key card and took a good look at it. "Where'd you get this? Who are you?" Suddenly, his radio belted out from his hip.

"All guards! We've got an escapee! Identified as Camille Leon!" announed the warden. "Repeat, Camille Leon has escaped!" Not needing any further orders, the guard tried to grab the faux guard, only for a shot of green plasma to smack him from above, dropping him to the ground unconscious.

Looking up, Camille saw a rope ladder leading up to some kind of hovercar. A sudden voice caught her attention.

"Well, you comin'?" Shego shouted to her old cellmate from above. Camille needed no further instruction as she ran over and grabbed the ladder. A few seconds later, the hovercar flew away from the prison. As Camille morphed back into her default form, with the blue-and-white tanktop and white pants, and took her seat, she watched as the prison, now on high alert, grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

--------------------

_Up in the air..._

For a while, the two women stayed silent. Eventually, Shego began to talk.

"First of all, I just want to reiterate that you are quite the annoying little brat."

"Okay..." Camille moaned.

"And if you go telling anyone that I've been going all soft on you," Shego said. "I'll hunt you down and pound you for it. I've got a rep to uphold, y'know!""

"As if I'd betray my idol." Camille said.

"However," Shego continued. "I will admit that you've got spirit. With a bit of guidance, you'd go pretty far as a merc." At that, Camille smiled. "Oh, yeah. Got a gift for you." Shego said, directing Camille's attention to a small box at her feet. As Camille opened the box, her face lit up as she saw a familiar friend inside.

"Debutante!" Camille squealed happily as her hairless cat crawled into her lap and began rubbing against her, purring loudly.

"Hope you're happy, 'cause it was a challenge sneaking that cat out of your father's house." Shego spoke. "There's also an envelope for you." Sure enough, there was an envelope in there. Opening it, Camille saw a piece of paper inside, with various lettering printed on it.

"Standard mercenary contract." Shego replied. "Shows your credentials to your employer, assures them that you're the real deal. Also proves that you're in the Guild."

"Guild?" Camille asked.

"Our little union, though they don't call it as such." Shego answered. "They offer dental, vacation days, protection from prison, and the like. You watch their back, they'll watch yours. Happy?"

"Oh, I'm happy." Camille said. "But one last question. Why me?" Camille asked again.

"Because, you've got promise, kid!" came Shego's simple answer. It was an answer that Camille Leon would never forget.

--------------------

_Several days later, outside Milan, Italy..._

"Here you are, kid." Shego said as she dropped Camille off outside the city. "Tell the Fashionistas I sent you, and you shouldn't have any problems getting into their good graces. Just keep the cat with them while you're working, okay?"

"Okay." Camille replied, knowing quite well how her cat got her arrested last time. "Geez, Shego... Are you always this nice to people you like?"

"Don't know." Shego said. "You're only the second wannabe criminal that I've actually liked to work with."

"You mean that Senior Junior kid?" Camille asked, recalling Shego's mention of being a personal trainer to the villain millionaire's son one time.

"Him?" Shego replied. "I'll admit, Junior's a sweet kid, but he's a bit too much of a pappa's boy for my tastes."

"Anyway, I gotta go. Duty calls and all that." Shego winked. "Keep in touch." And with that, Shego flew the hovercar away, leaving Camille all alone.

Inside her purse, Debutante gave a meow. "That's right, baby. Say bye-bye." Camille spoke as she scratched her kitty. The hairless cat only meowed in happiness as the shapeshifter turned and walked into the city plaza.

"Well, c'mon Debutante. Time for mommy to go to work."

--------------------

_In the hovercar..._

_Nice kid, that Camille._ Shego thought to herself as she was driving. _She's like, the sister I never had... Aw, great, now I'm starting to speak like her. But at the very least, considering all the hell I've been through, she's got it easy._ It was at that moment that Shego's cell phone rang. _Aw, hell... now what does he what?_ she thought as she answered.

"SHEGO!!" came Drakken's ever-grating voice on the other end. "Get back here ASAP! I need the hovercar, now!"

"Yes, sir..." Shego moaned as she hung up.

_Camille can change a lot, with the right training. _she thought with a smile._ But I guess some things will just never change._

_**IT'S OVER!**_


End file.
